


time for you and time for me

by thirstea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Kara makes a brief appearance at the end, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, Pre-Relationship, this was really just an excuse for me to be sad through Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstea/pseuds/thirstea
Summary: By day, you’re Lena Luthor. Daughter of business moguls, Lillian and Lionel Luthor and sister of the infamous Lex Luthor. Leader in technology, and the charismatic and charming L-Corp CEO with a killer smile and an equally killer penchant for closing impossible business deals to match.But by night, you don’t have to be anyone. You’re just Lena.orreally detailed telling of what sad and contemplative Lena does during those late nights at the office





	time for you and time for me

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i wrote this on my phone at like 1 in the morning so please forgive any typos or grammatical errors. also this is just a product of me writing out my feels and it somehow kinda aligning with Lena’s character ?? anyways hope y’all enjoy <3

> _And time yet for a hundred indecisions..._

* * *

 

The winter evening settles over National City and you’ve never felt more in your element.

You sit up from your current hunched position over your desk, your muscles tense up and eventually relaxed as you pull your arms above you in a languid stretch.

You close your eyes and tilt your head from side to side, releasing pressure from the back of your neck. Then, you twist your back in turns, hearing and feeling small pops travel up your spine, freeing you from any remaining stiffness.

You let out a small sigh of relief when you’ve finally restored some sort of feeling and life into your body. You open your eyes and peel them away from the glaring light coming from your laptop.

You get up from your seat and walk towards your liquor cabinet where you pour yourself, what you think is, a considerable amount of scotch. Cupping the glass in your hand, you walk towards your balcony at a laconic pace.

Night time at National City has always been your favourite time of the day ever since you first moved here. Something about the stillness seemingly suspended over the city and the dull droning of traffic noises far below you provided you a peculiar sense of peace. You love it even more in the winter, because sometimes, along with the lake and the lampposts and the sidewalks, you wonder if time too, is frozen in the city.

You take a sip from your glass, feeling the smooth warmth of the whiskey slide down your throat and settle nicely in your stomach.

You cherish the night, it’s the only time when you don’t have to pretend - when you can just be you.

By day, you’re Lena Luthor. Daughter of business moguls, Lillian and Lionel Luthor and sister of the infamous Lex Luthor. Leader in technology, and the charismatic and charming L-Corp CEO with a killer smile and an equally killer penchant for closing impossible business deals to match.

But by night, you don’t have to be anyone. You’re just Lena.

There is some part of you, some unexplainable part of you, however, that thinks, what if I want to be someone? You find that you don’t want to keep up the façade and the persona you let the public see during the one time you can just be yourself. Rather, you want to share the night with someone who appreciated you for you - the real you, whatever that may be.

You take a deep breath, the air cold and sharp as you inhale, and you let it out as a loud sigh.

You may find peace and comfort in the silence of the night, but the realisation that you’re all alone in this moment is loud and booming all the same.

You point your gaze towards the sky, your breath visible against its dark expanse. Billions of people under the same night sky and you still manage to end up all on your own. You chuckle bitterly at this thought.

24 years of life in this world and the closest thing you’ve got to a friend is Jess (but as she’s your secretary and you don’t exactly deem it professional behaviour for you to unload all your emotional baggage on her, you don’t really consider her as one).

At this point, you come to the conclusion that you’ve really got no one. You like to think that it’s because of the walls that you’ve put up, your professional reputation and the fact that your last name alone leaves a more than unpleasant taste in everyone’s mouth.

Deep down, however, you know that you’re just scared. You’ve been alone for so long that you’ve forgotten how to need and crave the company and presence of another. Even more so, the mere thought of not being enough or being too much for whoever that person may be, scares you. Rejection is a concept you’re all too familiar with and one that you’ve learned to dread.

You slowly make your way towards the edge of your balcony, your arms draping over the railings as you look out to the city in deep thought.

You’re used to the cold and emptiness that comes along with the territory, but a part of you also yearns for a semblance of warmth and acceptance to fill up the constant hollow feeling in your chest.

To have someone who understands uou and comforts you as they listen to your endless rant about things that you’re unhappy with in your life. Someone willing to share your burdens with you, regardless of what they may be.

You sigh in defeat. Realistically, you know that it is unlikely that such a person exists. And even if they did, what are the chances that they would even be in the same city?

You hold back another sigh. You raise your whiskey to your lips and toss back the rest of the drink in one fluid motion.

You’ve lamented enough for tonight and you figure that it’s time that you head back and finish the rest of the paperwork you’ve assigned yourself to.

You step away from the railings and slowly make your way back towards your office. You pull the balcony doors open and before you go in, you turn around to have one last wistful glace at the city, taking in the sights that you’ve familiarised yourself with over the past few months before you head in.

You step into your office and you are met by deafening silence. If you felt alone out on your balcony, under the wide black sky, you feel even more so here.

A slight frown fixes its way onto your face as you go to sit at your desk once again. Eyeing the stack of paperwork you have left to sort through, you let out a sigh and resolve yourself to another long night of uninterrupted and productive silence.

As you wait for your laptop to wake from its temporary slumber, you hear three soft but firm knocks on your balcony door.

Scrunching your eyebrows up in confusion, you turn around to see a familiar blue and red clad superhero standing outised and waving at you timidly.

You make your way to the door and open it, not bothering to school the lack of surprise you’re sure is evident on your face.

“Supergirl? This is a surprise! Is everything alright?” You ask as thoughts of what could have possibly gone wrong race through your head.

“Oh, yes! Absolutely! Everything is absolutely dandy from my end, at least,” she tells you in between a few sheepish laughs.

“In fact, I should be asking you that! I heard you sigh, like, four times tonight! I mean, not that I was keeping track of you specifically!” She says, her hands moving animatedly as she speaks. “It’s just that I was doing my nightly patrols and nothing came up in this area so I made my way over here instead.”

You giver her a small smile as she finishes her rambling. “So, why exactly did you come here again? I hope it’s not to spy on my very dastardly, villainous plans.”

She laughs in response. “No, not quite,” she’s stopped laughing and is now instead, giving you a small smile of her own. “I was just wondering if you wanted to talk to or something. I know how it feels to feel like you don’t have anyone you can trust so, I’m more than happy to help in any way I can.”

Her eyes are nothing but sincere and caring and you can’t help but be warmed by her kind gesture. Deep within her bright blue eyes, however, you can almost recognise hints of pain and loss, just hiding behind her bright blue eyes.

You take a deep breath as you nod and open the door wider to let her in.

It was at this moment that you realised that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t be so alone after all.

* * *

 

_And for a hundred visions and revisions..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you guys liked that sad jumble of words. i wanted to start out a la ts eliot prufrock sadboi stuff but it got kinda messy and sloppy towards the end bc i rushed it sorry. anyways hope y’all like, leave me a comment if you did/did not
> 
> peace out


End file.
